


Helium Flash

by macavitykitsune



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macavitykitsune/pseuds/macavitykitsune
Summary: Fire consumes itself. Mikoto consumes Reisi.





	Helium Flash

Munakata Reisi is a cold and rational man. This is a fact, and has been a fact his entire life. He prides himself on his reason, on detached intuition, on the objective fact of things. Suoh Mikoto burns like a fever, like bright self-destruction, caught in the blaze of too-flushed skin and too-hot flesh. He’ll die young and die badly - Reisi knows it, in the way that he knows all  the things that inconvenience his ideals, knows they’re entirely unlike each other in this thing too. He’ll die like fireworks, like broken, ragged husks tumbling from the sky, leaving red, red flowers in brief distraction for those inclined to keep looking to the stars while life darkens out below. 

 

He burns in Reisi’s blood like that dawning knowledge of secret lethality, setting him alight and leaving him grateful for the tell-tale heat on his cheeks, the breaking sweat of desire. Burns against his skin, fire licking at him in battle, mouth pressed to his after it, the significance of contact and pressure flickering from lust to bloodlust and back, always the slow weighted pulse of desire under it all, heated words or touches, always, always there, so sharp and bright in Reisi’s eyes he can almost forget that suns eventually consume themselves. 

 

This is the knowledge he presses into Reisi’s mouth with sharp hungry kisses, carves into his skin with hands that grasp and bruise and caress fire onto flesh: that the power in him is unstable, devouring itself and feeding on him; that fire destroys what sustains it, that the interdependence of self and power will leave him hollowed out; that once those external restraints snap, it will feed and feed and feed on him until nothing is left. Still, it’s easy to forget, with Mikoto fire-bright in his arms, in his blood, when Reisi’s alight with the force of desire and Mikoto in his body, friction burn and body heat consuming calculation and intuition and leaving him helpless and writhing and drowning as he burns. It’s easy to pretend that he doesn’t feel the burn of that fire when Mikoto’s body strains against his, that it’s only desire that will ever consume either of them.

 

It’s almost a shock, then, that the end of that consumption doesn’t come in fire - that the crunch of metal through bone and flesh sounds nothing like the crackle of flames. That blood spills fire-red on the ground, but soaks into snow to turn pale and faint; that Mikoto’s body simply cools, the blaze of his presence fading out so quickly, so almost-eager. The cold soaks into Reisi’s bones, and every plume of breath in freezing air is a reminder of heat and life spilling out into nothing. 

 

The thought occurs to him, finally, that he has fire in him after all, given or stoked and somehow sustained by Mikoto, for him, and it feels like something cracking in his chest, spiderweb flaws in his heart and his soul, the beginning of the chain reaction of the end, and he closes his eyes, slips on his glasses with fingers covered in cooling blood. 

  
And begins, at last, to burn himself.


End file.
